


Cartas Extraviadas

by papoula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Self-Denial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papoula/pseuds/papoula
Summary: Quatro cartas; uma tentativa de conluio do coração.





	Cartas Extraviadas

_Cambridgeshire December 4th_ , _Tuesday_ , 1980

_Dear darling_ ,

Divirto-me pensando que não seja capaz de ler esta carta. Não que não seja capaz, mas que tenha por um momento pensado, aflito, que teria de se esforçar para ler minhas confissões em inglês. Agora, convenhamos, que já sabe minhas confissões de cor qualquer que seja a língua, não?

Aposto que sabe como o observaria enquanto não me vê chegando, como chegaria trazendo um buquê de flores – cravos, me lembro – olhando sua cara de tacho, boquiaberta, de sempre. Então sabe como lhe tascaria um beijo, juntando finalmente seus lábios escancarados de surpresa (pela minha grandiosidade, talvez? _Who knows_ ) e como diria, após meros minutos contendo essas palavras no peito e já não aguentando, que o amo e o amo e o amo, apesar dessa sua cara de tacho.

Pois bem, digo-lhe agora que me renovei; um novo eu, é o que sou. Isso mesmo, querido, não sou mais aquele que pode algum dia ter dado ouvidos às suas desculpas, suas pífias declarações retribuídas que nunca de meus lábios arrancaram um suspiro sequer. Suas estúpidas explicações.

Só lhe escrevo agora porque nosso antigo amor me cobra esclarecimentos pendentes e porque sei que, caso contrário, você não conseguiria lidar com minha partida.

_Anyway_! Sinto-me deveras melhor aqui do que em nossa cidadezinha medíocre. Tenho pena daqueles que permanecerão nesse lugar, trancafiados, para sempre. Por isso lhe digo: fuja à vista da primeira oportunidade, se me permite-lhe dar um conselho. Apesar de que sei bem... Você não estaria nesse lugar sem mim por muito tempo. Te conheço.

Bem, suspeito que seja isso, então, meu _farewell_ para você. Meu _adieu_ e _goodbye_. Espero honestamente que seja feliz onde já estive e que faça o melhor com tudo o que lhe dei.

Até nunca mais, meu amor,

F.F.

* * *

_Cambridgeshire_ , 13 de Maio de 1981, Sábado

Uma e trinta e seis da manhã, _precisely_.

Olá,

Percebi faz alguns dias que não houve resposta para meu _farewell,_ e como crente fiel dos bons costumes e da moral – agora inglesa, um dia brasileira –, acredito que não seja característico de um cidadão de boa índole deixar uma carta feita com tanta caridade sem a devida resposta. Assim, me contento, apenas, com a justificativa hipotética de que a carta não chegou às suas mãos ou de que, na correria de sua rotina, tenha deixado meu texto perder-se em meio a pensamentos. Embora possível, não acredito que tê-lo esquecido seja provável.

Então, pela mais viável possibilidade de que não a tenha recebido, devo-lhe informar que minha carta trazia meu renascimento pessoal e contentamento pela partida, de quebra relembrando um momento romântico que não mais existe em minha mente.

Ainda que nosso laço esteja sendo aos poucos mastigado pelas mandíbulas do tempo, entretanto, encontro-me de madrugada em minha nova sala de estar – sim, como uma estrangeira a meus olhos – matutando, com uma garrafa de vinho seco a menos e, surpreendentemente, seguindo meu pensamento de volta a você, mesmo tão esquecido no meu passado. Quem diria, não? De todas as pessoas, de todas as velhas faces que já vi na vida, você é quem me aparece. Pergunto-me o porquê. De qualquer forma, parte do porquê te contatei é justamente para lhe fazer essa pergunta, caso consiga me fornecer uma resposta convincente. ~~_The other part is, of course, mainly composed by my burning desire to see you and your ridicule face once again_...~~

Peguei-me lembrando de quando nos conhecemos, esses dias, pois atendia a uma palestra na universidade. Como agora há pouco, sua imagem de súbito encontrou meus olhos e parecia vê-lo na plateia ao meu lado. Aos meus lados. Se você for uma assombração, peço-lhe por favor que pare com estes inconvenientes – terá que viver sem minha companhia, algum dia. Mas acredito que seja apenas fruto de minha mente cansada, que, ingênua, revive memórias já sem significado.

Pois bem, como ia dizendo – palestra na universidade. Como você lembra dos mínimos detalhes, tendo uma memória de erudito, não entendo porque fica curioso, como deve estar agora, para escutar o final (ou devo dizer começo?) da história. Você já sabe.

Primeiro trocamos olhares. Você na primeira fileira, torcendo o pescoço para me observar, e percebo somente agora que essa foi a única vez em que me vi surpreendido pelo seu olhar, ao invés de o contrário. Você torcia o pescoço, esperando que fosse sutil, na primeira fileira, e eu na última. Não era – ou, claro, percebi de imediato por conta de meus dotes de observador certeiro, que estuda a presa e ataca, mas que no momento via-se sendo estudado por um carneiro indefeso. Era essa sua aparência, caso se pergunte, de um carneiro louro e indefeso, por causa desses seus cachos douradinhos que, eu me recusava a dizer, lembram um anjo.

Estou escutando _Angeleyes_ , por coincidência.

Depois de sua óbvia avaliação de minha pessoa, dei-me por laçado. Não da maneira como você faria com o meu coração num certo futuro, não, mas sim intrigado. Envolvido pela curiosidade sobre os cabelos claros que, tímidos, me encararam. Encontramo-nos novamente na lanchonete, perto da recepção, se não me engano... Provavelmente me engano, já que aquele seu jeito, mesmo distante, enganava meu corpo inteiro; batendo, suando de leve, uma adrenalina infantil de primeiro amor, que não sei porque sentia por um possível quinquagésimo candidato.

Ora, não pense nada de mim que ainda era um jovem garoto. Bobo, apaixonado por qualquer um que me aparecesse, é lógico. Sua sorte que o cupido me acertou quando eu o tinha em minha mira e, então, para meu desespero, _love was in the air_. O jeito desajeitado me desajeitava mesmo sendo, desde jovem, tão composto, e eu o encarava sem parar. Até que você, pela primeira vez, se surpreendeu com um dos meus olhares e corou. Nunca soube como fiquei tão besta.

Mas no fim das contas, não fosse a minha recuperação e consequente abordagem, poderíamos ter-nos poupado deste relacionamento que nada trouxe de bom, certo? Sim, admito que também possa ter sido culpado por aquilo em que nos metemos. _Guess I looked too deep into those angel eyes, didn't I_?

Bom, não pense que não tem sua parcela de culpa, _angeleyes_ ; a própria música descreve bem o que quero dizer. Sorte nossa que não temos mais com o que nos preocupar. Já é passado o que um dia compartilhamos. Arcaico. _Antique_. _Done_.

Deveria me agradecer por partilhar essas memórias, outrora enterradas, somente para agradá-lo. Se eu vier a descobrir que de fato recebeu esta carta e também não se deu o trabalho de trazer _closure_ a este assunto ficarei decepcionado – e saberei que não serve mais aos bons costumes, como eu.

Adeus, carneirinho.

F.F

* * *

_Cambridgeshire_ , _September 13th_ , _Thursday_ , 1981

_Dear Angel_ ,

_The sun shines through the trees_ , _making me unable to see the sky from where I stand. Autumn's mark is visible on every stepway_ , _and in every heart that passes_ , _bringing along its summertime disappointments_.

Você gosta de minhas descrições, caso tenha conseguido desvendá-las? Na realidade o uso como pretexto para praticar minha escrita, já que estou enfim decidido de que as cartas que até agora enviei nunca o tenham alcançado; fui somente feito de bobo pelo destino. Bem provável que tenha errado seu endereço, ou que algo no mundo entre o céu e a terra não queira que nos comuniquemos.

Dito isso, gosta de como o chamei? Achei de bom gosto, combinando com seu nome e sua faceta de anjo (patética). Dos vários apelidos que um dia te dei, deve ser meu favorito.

Meu tempo de lazer – com isso, quero dizer meu tempo para escrever – está no fim. Infelizmente não estamos mais nos tempos em que o tempo livre era terreno fértil para o amor e a feliz ignorância.

_Yours_ , _sincerely_ ,

F.F.

* * *

_Cambridgeshire_ , 2 de Dezembro de 1981, Sexta-feira

Querido Ângelo,

Desta vez cortarei o papo furado. Cortarei minhas meias desculpas. Cortarei tudo por tudo e não mais pela metade, certo? Te escrevo desta vez para dizer que sinto sua falta. Não é por desculpas, _writing_ ou mesmo para apaziguá-lo. Ora, sinto tanto sua falta. Os cabelos louros daqui não cintilam como os seus, Ângelo. E de fato me arrependo de não ter-lhe dito antes – que sinto saudades.

Neste período de tempo que passei sem suas peripécias fiquei mais cinza, sim. Caso você olhasse minha pele, meu anjo, veria as manchas da tristeza que me causam essa cidade e essa saudade; não posso mais aguentar! Mas não pude te contar, tenho orgulho, como um leão altivo mas orgulhoso, que não corre atrás de um leão vizinho. Talvez não leão – sua ingenuidade não me deixa outra escolha senão imaginá-lo um herbívoro.

O fato é, querido, que sinto falta de suas cuecas estupidamente coloridas em meio às cuecas pálidas, na gaveta. Sinto falta de minha euforia ao ver sua brasília vermelha vindo pela rua numa noite de sábado, vindo com mil promessas.

Talvez seja disso que sinto falta, na realidade. Provável que seja o material. Bem provável é, claro, que isto tudo seja uma crise de um ano fora de nosso Brasil - citei até poema romântico, afinal. Quando me viu citar romanticices, Ângelo? Você sabe que sou amigo pessoal, de consciência, de Fernando Pessoa e Clarice.

Sim, sim. Sinto sua falta, porque você faz parte de minha casa. Uma casa rudimentar e atrasada, mas ainda assim maternal, não é? Como uma luz para mosquitinhos.

Sim, de fato.

E é claro que, desta forma, sinto falta também de mil outras coisas de minha casa. Sinto, ainda, falta de nossas mil – brasileiríssimas – promessas. Sim, sinto falta.

Ah, a saudade que me acomete quando penso nas promessas feitas ao pé do Cristo, tendo como testemunha todo o Rio de Janeiro. Nos beijos trocados naquela noite, você se lembra? A noite _quente_ , e os risos, e a chuva, e a brisa do mar – só mesmo no meu Brasil...

Como amava meu Brasil.

E as suas cuecas dentre as minhas. Lembro-me quase que perfeitamente. Havia de certo a azul, a amarela e a verde. E como suas cores cabiam tão corretamente, tão completamente em minha gaveta.

Sinto falta de nosso vinho do porto, que bebíamos ao entardecer. Suave e macio, parecia até com você, querido. Parecia até contigo depois de bebermos o vinho do porto e cantarmos as canções do porto e nos olharmos, olharmos, olharmos sentados em sua varanda, em frente ao porto – e em frente ao porto, nos amarmos feito tolos. Os efeitos que causam um vinho do porto, de Portugal, quase do Brasil.

E se sinto falta de você, quando me tocava, falando brasileirices em meu ouvido, é com certeza porque envolto por essa língua fria que é o inglês, desprovida da intensidade do brasileiro, sinto o frio da falta de suas palavras. Não pode ser porque procuro sua voz em outras bocas e não a acho – que outro lugar senão Londres para achar um anjo alvo e sereno? Se sinto falta de suas sílabas em meu ouvido é porque os anjos daqui não falam como os de lá.

E se me pego pensando em seu carinho, em seu sorriso, em sua doçura, enjoativa, francamente, eu sei; sei que temo os ingleses gelados e suas cuecas pretas, cinzas e brancas, como as minhas. As cidades cujos carros não são vermelhos, ou laranjas, nem mesmo cor de cobre.

Gostaria que alguém nesta cidade morta me curasse deste desejo inútil de vida!

Você poderia fazê-lo, sabe. Seu carinho ao tratar de meus machucados foram sempre um doce, se me permite o elogio, querido. Os meus machucados de qualquer origem. Quando me riscavam, você sempre apagava; quando me batiam, você me curava.

Naquele dia em que você sangrava mais que eu, espatifados, estarrecidos, escancarados na rua, você me curava. Quando mamãe me machucava com aquelas palavras – palavras de baixo calão, querido, não dignas desta correspondência ou de nossa memória – você me curava. Segurava minha mão, estarrecido, aparvalhado, ensanguentado ou que quer que fosse sua expressão tola do momento.

Se tem algo de que sinto falta, meu anjo, é de sua mão na minha. Mão quente – brasileira.

Como amo o Brasil, Ângelo.

Mas, depois de tudo, confesso: como sou um leão orgulhoso, escrevo o que escrevo pois sei que são todas as minhas cartas em vão – nenhuma o alcança, não é mesmo? Me retifico. Sou o leão da Dorothy, é o que sou: covarde. Bem que você dizia – e este é um dos poucos momentos em que reconheço uma sabedoria sua; você, pois, aproveite – bem que dizia que sou covarde.

Sinto sua falta, Ângelo.

Fidel.


End file.
